


Emotions Make Us Human

by 1FrogsintheCarolinas1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amami Rantaro/ Oma Kokichi is one-sided sorry to all who wanted to read that, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/M, I promise you I'm gonna add more people than this, I'm sorry I'm so tired, M/M, Mermaid! Shuichi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rip my old fic, this fic is not the best...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FrogsintheCarolinas1/pseuds/1FrogsintheCarolinas1
Summary: "Have you ever wondered what it's like to not be able to feel anything?"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 22





	1. Solitary

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Humans are the epitome of loneliness._

_Each and every single one of us have at least at some point in our lives, felt loneliness, along with tears and sadness. It is a part of the human anatomy, whether you could look at it scientifically or not._

_But what if you could take away that loneliness, and those emotions?_

_What if you never had to feel that way again?_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	2. Forlorn

_ “Loneliness is a feeling every human being has, no matter how much you try to run away from it, it always manages to find a way in the complexity of your mind.” _

…..

It’s storming when Kokichi reaches the apartment complex. 

Thunder and lightning crackled across the sky and the ground seemed to shake as Kokichi drew nearer to his apartment. The puddles seemed to grow larger as the rain went on, soaking the ground and Kokichi’s white sneakers. Today had been a particularly gloomy day, fitting for the weather that was occurring. 

_ Rantaro was supposed to come with me today _ , Kokichi thought, his mind tracing back to his announcement of his and Kaede’s engagement,  _ guess he’s not anymore. _

Kokichi opened the door to his small, one bedroom apartment, the furniture and TV casting a lonely shadow over the room, the dark colors meshing together quite splendidly for a gloomy atmosphere. 

“I’m home~” Kokichi said with false bravado in his voice, calling out as if there were someone there. 

Sighing shakily as he placed down his umbrella, Kokichi’s mind was flooded with a million different thoughts at his friend’s unexpected news.

He really didn’t know what to think as Rantaro had walked in hand in hand with the blonde announcing their engagement. His friends had all cheered and clapped as he sat back down with the blonde at their side of the bench, now extra lovey-dovey as a newly wedded couple.

Kokichi had ran out after that, not wanting to see their happy faces, knowing that he would never be good enough, knowing that that could never ever be him-

**_…._ **

_ A walk. A walk is what he needed right now. _

Kokichi grabbed his raincoat, and despite the thundering and rain, decides to head down towards the rocky beach that he reluctantly calls his happy place.

He clenched his coat a little tighter, as he plopped down in the sand, letting his mask slip a little bit and allowing some tears to fall. 

_ I should be happy for them, as a friend, and yet a part of me wishes that were me. _

The tears began to engulf his face and the saltiness finally reaching his mouth, as he let out an abundance of emotions he didn’t realize he had. 

_ I should be happy. _

_ I should be happy. _

_ I should be- _

“Have you come to the tides to wash away your loneliness?”

…..

“Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dang I didn't realize how short this chapter was)
> 
> aha... If you haven't caught on yet, I've been reading "Siren's Lament" too much on webtoons, (If you haven't read it you should go check it out by the way), and yeah! Sorry.. this might not be my best work but I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless.  
> I might add more chapters to this who knows! I get really frustrated with my work and myself sometimes (plus I'm always super busy) so idk about it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I can't believe I actually posted this! And to maybe the one percent of you that's reading this and wondering when I'm gonna start writing my old fic "A Feline's Values", I will, I promise! I'm just super busy and super tired all of the time, and I got quarantined for the fourth time, and so I forced my brain to write this or I would go insane.


End file.
